Mrs Goldberg
by Save yourself13
Summary: What happens when percy gets a really horrible substitute teacher? Will he break the rules to get some entertainment? Hope you enjoy :)


Goody high school was ok. I mean it's like the only high school I hadn't blown up or got kicked out of. That's worthy of an award or something. Two strait years.

I was so bored today. I normally would tolerate history because the teacher mr black was pretty cool, he would actually make it kind of interesting. That and he wrote really neat, my dyslexia was a pain but it wasn't as bad in his class.

But not today, today mr black had to be sick. The lady who took over kind of reminded me of a Furie I had fought once with annabeth. The lady's name was mrs Goldberg, My bet was her husband was blind. He had to have been, the lady was skinny as a twig, she had beady eyes, dry brittle hair and those creepy movie villain bony hands. I would have still done my work IF I COULD!. The lady had worse hand writing than my friend bob. ((Lol bob reference I LOVE BOB sorry you can keep reading now )) every time I looked up to try and read it I got a killer head ache, I tried trust me I did. But eventually I gave up and decided to text annabeth. Luckily me and annabeth had learned each other's schedule ever since the time I rang her in wood work. Annabeth screamed at me for like an hour for interrupting her learning. She had lunch right now, gods I wanted lunch. I pulled out my phone, that no demigod was suppose to have. It's funny how they think I listen to logic, the only logical thing I would ever listen to is annabeth and she has a phone to so...

I scrolled down my contact list until I eventually found wise girl. My beautiful wise girl. One day back at camp we were just sitting on top of the big hill just relaxing. She had her eyes closed just listening to the soft winds next to me, her beautiful locks twisting and dancing in the wind. She looked perfect, she always did. She was to content doing what she was doing to notice me, I slipped my phone out of me pocket and put it on silent. And that's how I got her profile picture. She never liked pictures of herself, she didn't mind taking pictures of me but anytime I would ask for a picture she would get all flustered and she would turn so I couldn't get a good shot.

I clicked on her name and started texting her

~hay wise girl. I'm bored and I have no one to talk to :(

A few moments went on before she texted back

_- well seaweed brain that might be because your in class. Why are texting me. I thought you liked history with that teacher. Whatever his name is_

I smiled a bit

~ he's sick so I have this lady who reminds me of a fairytale witch that and she writes like a four year old

_-so you can't read it at all?_

~nope! what are you reading?

She always read at lunch time, she hated to waste time doing things that weren't productive. I was always good at distracting her though.

-_well if you must know I was reading architecture through the ages, it's got some stuff about mums statues and some of the old buildings, oh and there's even a nice one of your dad percy. I think I might use some of the design ideas_

It was cute how much she loved her books. She always loved her knowledge. I missed her, I could imagine her sitting on a bench somewhere with her stormy gray eyes sliding across the pages, or when her dis lexis would play up and she would scrunch her eyebrows together trying to make out the word.

~ I won't be impressed until there's a statue of dad in board shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.

Hay are we still on for this afternoon?

We had made plans to meet up at the mall, we were going to have lunch and a movie or something along those lines

- _yup we meeting out side at the front doors at the mall?_

~ sure thing wise girl

Oh perfect " Perseus jackson. What do you think your doing!" She scratched coming closer, I honestly would have preferred having diner with Hera than being near that old bat.

I quickly looked down at my phone and continues typing

~ gtg the old crone spotted me. Lots of yelling. She's pissed that I'm still texting you while she's screaming at me, running out the doors in a sec. Love you, see you at the mall

I got up out of my seat with a smile. I hated the attention but annabeth always made me have a good mood, well that's a lie, she could make me frustrated as hell when she wanted to. "Mr jackson what is the meaning of this!?" I smirked at her "your writing sucks, I'm leaving now, see ya" Then I walked out leaving everyone laughing at the dumbstruck teacher

- _have fun with that, don't get yourself into to much trouble ok, my bell just went and I have to go. I will see you then. I love you to even if your a giant seaweed brain._

I smiled down at my phone as I walked to the principles office yet again with one last text

~ I'm your giant seaweed brain, forever. To the principles office!

From behind he I heard mrs Goldberg's screech "stop laughing! Your supo-" that was the last thing I heard before I walked into the front office to face a lecture about respect... Again but at least I was in a good mood and my headache was gone

**this was just something I thought of, hope who ever reads it likes lit :) **


End file.
